


All Red

by MadameNoire



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Dick catches Jay and Roy making out in Jay's nest, He gets better, Implied Lactation Kink, Implied Pregnancy Kink, Implied male lactation, Kinda Vouyerism, M/M, Mpreg, Nesting, Omega Jason Todd, Omega Roy Harper, Pack Dynamics, Roy Harper is a Little Shit, Smol Jason Todd, Swearing, and Roy gets revenge in the worst way, dick is a dick, he's tiny even when he's older, mentions of Dick Grayson's nudity, not actual underage, the Royjay is not really shippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:27:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22703167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameNoire/pseuds/MadameNoire
Summary: Once upon a time, Dick Grayson found his best friend making out with his pack's omega.Years later, Roy returns the favor.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Roy Harper & Jason Todd, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Roy Harper/Jason Todd
Comments: 4
Kudos: 304





	All Red

**Author's Note:**

> So, it started as a little peace I was going to publish on Tumblr about Dick finding platonic Royjay making out, and years later Roy cockblocking Dickjay.
> 
> It esclated quickly.

Dick walked up the stairs of what once was his home, but now felt like foreign territory. Everything was the same as when he left to his own city, a little over four years ago, but at the same time, it wasn't. The same rooms where the pack used to spent most of their time were open, cleaned and warmed, but now, there were more, like the library and the attic, where the pack's only omega was said to spent most of his time. And that was another difference.

There was an omega in the pack.

But not the omega Dick once thought would be the one filling the role of core of the pack and main source of affection and comfort in the family.

Back in the day, before Dick had decided that he wanted to fly on his own, to find a territory out of his pack alpha's city, he'd been sure that, one day, Bruce would settle down and get mated to a nice omega, someone outside of their mission who would keep the pack together, who would be sweet and gentile and nursing, who would patch up their wounds and build nests for them to rest after a long night of patrol. Later on, when it became clear that Bruce wasn't interested in putting someone else through that kind of life, Dick had been sure that Selina Kyle would have to suffice, though betas were known to be a lot less nursing and a lot more daring than an omega.

When Dick left, he had been convinced that there wasn't going to be an omega on his pack unless he himself mated one, and even now, he was sure there was going to take some time for him to even consider the idea of settle down, let alone returning to the pack's home.

That was a long time ago, though, back when he believed he was an important part of the pack. Before he was replaced.

Now the manor felt like a different place, like he was stepping into another pack's territory. Now he would turn into any corner and the sweet scent of omega would hit him like a slap in the face, reminding him that there was someone else in the pack who had been brought and accepted without his opinion being asked. The school uniforms in the laundry had high omega cuts, and they had long skirts instead of pants, as per required for omegas at Gotham Academy. 

"Master Richard, if you could do an old man a favor, please inform Master Jason that the preparations for lunch are about to start."

"The preparations?" Dick asked more than a little confused. When he still lived here, Alfred wouldn't call for him until it was time to eat, never before the food was even ready.

"Master Jason has taken to help me with some of the work around here, such as taking care of Mrs Martha's rose garden, the laundry, and cooking for the meals. He gets rather upset when he misses the cooking, something that only got worse once the young master presented last year."

 _That and the nesting_ , Dick thought. Since the little street rat presented as an omega, and after a couple of months of breakdown, the pack's mechanism had changed quiet a bit. For starters, Alfred would never accept his or Bruce's help on any house work.

"Where should I look for?"

"If he's not in his bedroom, you can try looking over the attic. He's taken to spend a lot of time there since he finished setting up his all-red nest there last week."

Yeah, right, his _all-red_. Because the _all-green_ at the library, or the _all-purple_ at the den, weren't bad enough. Dick had spent a lot of time around many omegas, including the ones he'd lived with when he stayed at the Tower, and none of them were as eccentric as Jason when it came to their omega side.

None of them had taken to build a nest of one specific color for every specific room, anyway.

With a resigned sigh, he stood up from the chair he'd been sitted on, and walked to the kitchen door, stopping just before passing it when the older alpha started to talk once again.

"And Master Richard, do try to be a bit more understanding with your brother's habits. As I understand, the yound master wasn't raised in the most accepting of the enviroments, so it'staking him a bit more of time to accomodate to the implications of his secondary gender than it would have on ideal circumstances."

"I know, Alfred."

And he did. Of course he knew that growing up in Park Row wasn't anything like his own childhood, traveling around with the circus, being taken care of by his loving parents. He knew that going from being an orphan to living at the manor under the wing of the most respected alpha in Gotham was the biggest of changes. He _knew_.

And still, Dick couldn't understand how could Bruce take another kid in, just after Dick had left, and started to train him to become Robin, like it had been Batman's property to do with the costum as he pleased. Robin was Dick's, it was the name his mother gave him, and Bruce didn't have any right to give it to the first charity case that passed through the door. That had caused a big fight between the two alphas, the first one that almost got physical, and only didn't because Alfred had come into the room just in time, to tell Bruce that his kid had started to present. That seemed to erase every thread or rage from the pack alpha, leaving a father filled with worry and joy for his son's new development.

That had also saved their relationship from becoming even more strained, because now that Jason was officially and definitely an omega, there was no way Bruce would let the little rascal put on a mask and patrol Gotham by Batman's side. It was too dangerous for a recently presented omega to go outside, as their heats were unpredictable the first months, and no respectable doctor would prescribe suppressants to anyone underage.

Dick had been sure that wasn't going to stop the omega for trying, though. He'd even stayed the whole week at the city's penthouse, just to be close once the kid decided to go fight crime behind Bruce's back and Alfred called him to join the searching party.

That hadn't happened, though. Yes, the kid had spent quiet a lot of time bitching about being a victim of sexism and threatening Bruce to report him to Wonder Woman so she would come and teach him how to respect an omega -nevermind that Diana was an _alpha_ herself. 

At the end, it had taken a generous amount of Alfred's Artic Rolls, two talks with Diana, and his integration to Martha Wayne's fundation, along with the rest of the Wayne-supported fundations, for the omega to accept his fate. And while Dick knew that it lifted a great weight off Bruce's back, it also meant that, with the fundations issue, it was going to cost him some good millions in the long term.

Jason had strong and very clear ideas in regards of the poor and needed, after all.

And while Jason's presentation had "saved" Dick and Bruce's relationship, it did little to nothing to Dick and Jason's. Because once the omega realized how pissed Dick was at the idea of him becoming Robin, and then his less than appropriate reaction at the news that his replacement wasn't going to replace him anymore. That, added to Jason's new rank in the pack being higher than Dick's given that Jason was the official omega pack, erased any trace of admiration and maybe even puppy love that Jason held for Dick, leaving only a resentful, sad and distressed omega who avoided him every time the alpha was around.

And don't get him wrong, it still hurt that Bruce had brought the kid to replace him, and that the omega was adopted, while Dick was still a ward, and that Bruce seemed a lot more laid back with Jason than he ever was with him, and- well, Dick was still _hurt_. But that didn't mean he liked the idea of the person that made his pack a proper pack hating the hell out of him.

A flash of a pair of big, red-rimmed eyes staring at him with a mix of defiance and hurt made appearance in his mind for a second. Those pretty eyes, of a blue the shade of the sky reflected over the sea, with emerald spots dusted across the iris, just like his freckles scattered across his nose and cheeks.

Dick sighed and shook his head. Now was not the time.

He walked through the halls, making a quick stop by the main library, just to make sure the little brat wasn't sprawled across the all-green nest, strategically placed between the Romantic and the Classical sections.

Walking up the stairs, Dick noticed Jason's scent, which was no longer sweet and milky like a pup's. Now it was Jason's own, a mix of lemon acid and the seaside. This month's heat had already passed, but the smell was still strong enough to guide Dick directly to were the omega was hiding.

Cursing the omega for taking shelter on the damn attic, Dick reached the top of the stairs, but before he could move any further, another scent hit his nose. It was soft, softer than Jason's, like an omega in the middle of his cicle. It was kind of sweet, and Dick felt the distinctive sensation that he should know who it belonged to, like he'd smelt it before.

Shooking his head, he made his way to the door at the other side of the hall. Surely it was one of Jason's friends from school and Alfred had just forgotten to mention it. Or maybe Jason had forgotten to mention the presence of his guest to the older alpha. Either way, the scent was an omega's, so Dick didn't have to worry.

The soft, almost shy note of arousal that came to him once he was in front of the door said otherwise.

With the agility and stealth of Nightwing, Dick opened the door, thanking Alfred's efficiency and thoroughness when it didn't crack.

Slowly, he stepped into the room, looking immediately for the all-red nest, noting only at the back of his mind how cleaned and spiderweb-free the place was, how well illuminated and warm it was despite being in the middle of October.

He walked silently around old boxes and covered forniture, noticing a cradle, most likely Bruce's from when the alpha was a baby, and some big framed pictures leaned against the walls. He closed his eyes, and then he noticed.

Quick breathings, soft moans, a muffled groan-

"What the ever-fucking hell!"

The couple jolted startled, both sitting up right away, and looking up at him like some deers in front of a light.

He had wanted to be sneaky and catch the omega that dared to take advantage of his packmate on his own nest. 

He _couldn't_.

Not when there, sprawled over a gigantic mass of clothes of every shade of red imaginable, two figures where laying on their side, eating each other's mouths like their lives depended on it. Jason was clearly the most aroused of the two, with his face all red even before being caught, his fingers tangled on his partner's hair, and his hoodie being a little pulled up by his partner's hand, revealing a piece of pale, scarred skin. Their hips were separated, but their knees and feet were tangled into the other's. They were fully clothed, and it really had looked like just a harmless, although heavy, make out session.

Really, the only problem Dick had with that scene was that Jason's partner was _Roy fucking Harper_.

His own fucking best friend.

Who was way older than Jason, was way below Jason's league, and shouldn't even know Jason to begin with.

"The fuck are you doing here, Dickhead?" Jason asked angrily once the shock of being caught red-handed had passed, even though his blush only deepened, and his hands flew to his hoodie, tugging it down to cover his exposed skin.

"Dick, I- I-"

"You nothing, Harper" Dick's alpha voice took over, making Roy close his mouth right away. He'd never used that weapon against any of his omega friends -or anyone, really-, but no friendship stood before his pack. Especially his pack's _omega_. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"Nothing of your bussiness, Dickwad!" Jason yelled, standing up to try and shorten the height difference, but it only made him look smaller before Dick's eyes, even if his otherwise pink, full lips were now bruised and red, and the blush of his face had reached his neck. "We weren't doing anything wrong, so fuck off."

Dick stared at him starlted for a second. Nothing wrong?

"Dick, listen, this- this isn't what it looks like, OK? It just-" 

Dick watched Roy's mouth move, and for a brief moment he considered listening, but then the archer came to stand besides Jason, and all Dick could think about was how older and bigger Roy was, and how helpless and out of his mind Jason had looked just a minute ago, and the anger came back.

"That's not- You were abusing him, Harper!" at that, both omegas jolted and looked at him with disbelief. "You are too old and- you shouldn't even know each other! This is not right, this-"

Jason's foot came out of nowere, hitting against Dick's left knee, the one he had gotten a kick from one of Ivy's overgrown plants two days ago, forcing a non-high-peached, very masculine and totally alpha-like scream of pain.

"Roy wasn't abusing anyone, you obtuse brute!" Jason yelled while Dick made an astronomical effort not to fall face first into the ground. "He was- he was teaching me."

He second part of that statement came out as a whisper, and only his training alowed Dick to even hear it. When he looked up, he saw Jason's face turned to the side, and Roy's hand being placed over Jason's shoulder while a soft omega purr came out of his chest to comfort the younger boy. Jason quickly clinged into the offered comfort, letting Roy hug him and resting his head on the archer's chest.

"Dick, Jay wanted-" "Needed" Jason's muffled voice interrupted, and Roy continued. "-needed, to learn how to kiss," "And it's none of his bussiness why." "and it's none of your bussiness why, and he didn't trust any of his classmates" "-any of those assholes." "-to teach him, so he asked me, and-"

"And I freaked out and what you saw was Roy comforting me, you stupid-"

"Enough, Jaybird, I think Dicky gets it."

 _No_ , Dick wanted to say, because what he saw was his best friend making out with his pack omega. But then, his eyes met Jason's and saw the distress naked on them, and then he got it.

Jason had wanted to learn how to kiss, maybe because he had a crush, and the only person he trusted was an omega who didn't even belong to his pack, when it should have been Dick the one to step in and help his pack omega.

 _It should have been Dick the one to get Jason's first kiss,_ a nasty voice said at the back of his mind, but just like he always did, he ignored it, instead focusing on what was in front of him.

"As for the other question, Jay here founds the rehab center I was being treated at. He started to visit when he found out there was a cape in there, and wouldn't leave me alone ever since."

That earned Roy an elbow on the ribs, but now Jason was grinning, and Dick was smiling at that.

"Whatever" Jason rolled his eyes, and when he looked back at Dick, his grin was gone. "What I do or don't is none of your bussiness, Dickhead, so fuck off."

He was still a little angry, but his scent gave away disappointment and sadness, and Dick didn't know what to do. This was his pack's omega, and he couldn't do anything to make him feel better. Didn't even know how to.

"Of course it is my bussiness, Jason." Dick tried to smile, letting his scent reflect the honesty of his words. "You're my pack's omega, remember?"

That earned him a second kick and a litany of curses that he was sure Alfred thought had disappeared from the omega's vocabulary. Dick barely had time to tell him that Alfred wanted him in the kitchen before Jason was off the attic.

"You know you're gonna need a lot more than that to get him to trust you, don't you?"

Dick knew, even if he had seen Jason's blush and smile just before the omega ran away.

He knew.

* * *

Roy sighed once his feet touched the ground of the small balcony as silently as he could. He checked his neck, ensuring that the new pair of scent blockers were in place, before walking carefully to the door. He scowled when he found it closed. He knew for a fact that this was a patrol night, and even if it was two in the morning, Nightwing's partner always waited for him to come back home before calling it a night.

And yeah, Jaybird wasn't being quiet himself as of late, but even with the mood swings, he wouldn't have the heart to let his own alpha out of their house after a long patrol through the 'haven's dirty streets.

Or rather, he would, he'd done it before, but never without a good reason -or Jason's definition of of a good reason.

Still, Roy knew he had to make sure Jay was alright, even if it meant risking the fury of a six-month-pregnant omega.

And so he was now climbing the exterior wall of the bulding, using the bricks that stood out, until he made his way to the window with the ugliest green and yellow curtains he'd ever seen, which -he was sure- were the result of a lost bet between the owners of the apartment it belonged to. They were dumb like that.

He finally made it to the window, but before he could even open it, he heard a noise coming from inside.

A groan.

A _moan_.

_What the hell?_

In a fraction of a second, the stupidest idea Roy'd ever had passed through his mind. It was just impossible. Jason, _Jaybird_ couldn't-

Another moan. A _louder_ one.

Roy's non-existent inner detective took over, and moved carefully until his eyes reached the small separation of the curtains, which presented him with a decent view of the main bedroom.

_Another moan._

Well, maybe not _that decent._

His eyes flew to the big, _all-red_ nest placed in the middle of the room, the one he himself had instructed Dick how to build last month after Jason complained about their bed not being soft enough for his belly.

Dick had built that nest, and Jason was there, laying on his back moaning and writhing and letting some other guy touch him!

Bile made his way up through Roy's throat. No, he told himself. It had to be wrong. Jaybird would never do that to Dick.

But there, before his very eyes, was the scene that proved otherwise. 

The guy was covered only by a white towel wraped around his head, and another one, this time green, wraped around his hips. His hips, that were thrusting against Jason's, who had his legs wraped around them. The guy's face was buried in Jason's uncovered chest, and by their movements and the drops of milk that ran down Jason's side, it wasn't difficult to figure out just what the guy was doing. Jason's fingers clawed the guy's damp shoulder and back, and with each thrust, a new moan escaped the omega's redden lips. The guy's hand, that just a second ago was squeezing Jason's butt slid up to-

To touch the baby bump.

To touch _Dick's baby._

And not just to touch. The fucker cradled it, stroked it reverently. Like it was his baby that was growing inside Jason. Like it was his pack, _his family_ , that he was holding into his arms.

Roy was about to storm in, to smash the window and go straight to the fucker, beat his stupid face until it looked like Dinah's surprise meatloaf, and then-

Then, the fucker's green towel slipped from his hips.

Roy pushed himself off the window, and had to thank his reflexes for being able to get a grip of the window before falling the four floors that separated him from the ground. He lowered himself and hit the wall with his forehead.

How was he supposed to look at Jaybird in the eye and tell him how he had thought he was cheating on Dick because he saw him making out with Dick?

Until now, he hadn't know at which extent it was true what Jason himself told him some years ago.

That you could tell Dick Grayson and Nightwing were the same by just looking at his fucking ass.

Fuck. It was all Dick's fault, though. At this time on a regular night, he was still out for at least another half an hour. How was Roy supposed to-

 _Right_. Jason had told him that Dick had started to cut his patrols earlier because he didn't want Jason to stay awake so late just waiting form him to get home. It wasn't good for the baby.

Still, Dick's fault.

 _Fuck_.

He could already see Jason laughing his ass off-

Roy's body went still as a shadow passed over him and landed into the balcony he was standing on just inutes ago.

 _Jason and Dick's balcony_.

All the stiffness on his body left, though, when he noticed how small the shadow was, and realized just who it belonged to.

Since Batman's blood son made his dramatic appereance a couple of years ago, the little pup had clung to Jason's omega care almost instantly- well, after challenging Dick and Tim, as the next alphas in line to Batman's "legacy", to a duel. That, added to Dick's guidance and support, and Bruce's emotional abilities, caused the pup to rely on the couple as if they were his parents, and thus, turn to them whenever he and his father had their not uncommon disagreements.

Roy stared open-mouthed as the kid forced open the door of the balcony. On the back of his mind, Roy noticed the sour note of distress on the pup's scent, which kind of explained why he was there, breaking into his brothers' home before sunrise still dressed as Robin.

Another moan reached Roy's ears just as the pup finally managed to open the door, and a devilish grin made its way to his face.

He still remembered _that time, at Wayne Manor._

Roy let go of his grip and jumped into the roof of a smaller building nearby. He kind of felt bad for the poor pup that was about to be traumatized with the view of Dick Grayson's nudity, but again, it was all Dick's fault.

And yeah, what Dick interrupted may have been nothing but an older omega comforting a younger, distressed one, but he had come and accused Roy of abusing his little brother -who, to be honest, wasn't quiet his _brother._

After all, Dick had been the most beneficiated with Roy's kiss lessons.

Just as he was leaving, he heard an horrified shriek, quickly followed by another shadow -bigger and bat shaped- landing into the balcony and making its way into the apartment

Because of course Batman wouldn't let his teenager son to travel all the way from Gotham to Blüdhaven alone.

Yep, all Dick's fault.

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Dami, poor Bruce, and poor Roy once Jay finds out.
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://darcyskat.tumblr.com/)


End file.
